Someone Someone
by getitgirl7575
Summary: Gail/Holly pairing. The story is about how they both come to the realization that they like each other.


She was in denial- maybe not blatant denial but she didn't logically think through her attraction towards a certain blonde police officer. She didn't want to use deductive reasoning, as any normal rational person would, especially a person who obtained her doctorate two years early and was the valedictorian of her class. No Holly was thinking rather foolishly and surrendered to her inherent instinct, she decided to pursue her overwhelming and captivating desire. The seasoned pathologist is not one to let her incredulous fantasies overtake her mind. She always knew to stay away from straight girls but something about Gail Peck made her weak and illogical.

"Can I have another glass?" Sam asked, holding out her wineglass while batting her eyelashes at the handsome bartender.

The two women were at a trendy bar downtown commiserating about the recent events in their lives. Sam was a red headed firecracker, she spoke her mind and always stood by her beliefs. She was a 26 year old college student studying some major different from her previous semesters major. She started school later in life because she is a rather successful tattoo artist who owns her own shop. She decided to go to school and see what all the fuss was about, besides she had the time and money to do so. The artist was an alternative free spirit enigma, she had piercings and tattoos everywhere- anyone could tell that Sam danced to the beat of her own drum.

The redhead and brunette rely on the other for advice and to ground each other when one was on some precipice in life. Sure they may not have much in common, they didn't enjoy the same music, like the same movies, or wear the same style of clothes, but they both lived their lives the way they wanted and didn't care about what anyone thought. That was their mutual connection and they were both successful women, they had other friends they could watch movies or go shopping with, but when one of the women had a significant dilemma in life – they would simply call each other to talk it out. The student could tell her old friend had it bad for the blonde. Sam decided to be blunt:

"Listen, I don't want you to blindly fall in love and dig you out of the hole you foolishly dug… what's the point of riling yourself up and thinking about someone so much when that someone is not even a possibility, you may be wasting your time" Tactfulness was not a priority of the student but she truly didn't want her good friend to get hurt.

Holly whipped her to the right, tilted her head, and starred at the student as if studying her with incredulous eyes. "Sam, I am not falling in love, I just admire her and think she may have a slight fondness towards me and I have some evidence to back-up my hypothesis"

Holly proceeded to act as an expert witness as she has done in court many times:

Exhibit A: The wedding kiss…enough said

Exhibit B: The way she acts. I can tell she is a guarded person around her friends but she is not necessarily that way around me…. And the way she looks at me all shy and excited at once..

Exhibit C: She asked me out, maybe it wasn't a date date but still she enjoys my presence

Sam could by how quickly Holly listed the exhibits that she used the same evidence to convince herself.

"If she does like you, great!" Sam held her wine glass close to her mouth and smelled the aroma the red wine had to offer. "I just don't think you should put all your bones on one body" Sam tried to lighten up the conversation she could tell Holly was truly smitten with the police officer. "I have a friend who I think you would really like, she is a classically trained pianist therefore she has some very determined fingers" Sam wiggled her eyebrows up and down and played air piano.

Holly smiled and shook her head at the redhead's last statement. Sam could always make her smile.

"If I agree to go on one date with her, will you please stop with all this falling in love nonsense?" Holly sipped her cocktail and let the alcohol burn her throat. The pathologist recognized that she really didn't want to go on a date with anyone unless that person was Gail of course. Then it dawned on her, she was acting like a monogamous partner in a nonexistent relationship. Maybe she was being foolish and illogical? Holly decided going on the date was the right decision and at least it would take her mind off its current obsession, Gail Peck.

"Great, you will really like her. Please have an open mind, and if you really like her, have open legs." Sam advised as she gestured to the bartender that she wanted to close their tab.

As the pathologist left the bar, the cold air hit and shocked her body, further waking her up. It was as if she was in some Gail induced fog and was gradually breaking out of it, she was thinking somewhat logically again and her date tomorrow night will only aide in bringing her back to her normal state. She knew she couldn't keep up her wishful thinking and was determined to subdue the attraction she had towards Gail. Holly's new obsession was finding ways to smother the intense fire she held for a certain blonde police officer.


End file.
